A return to the town
by NosyStarStain
Summary: A girl who once lived in Gravity Falls, now after six years without knowing practically nothing about the town where she was raised, came back, ¿What will she do if she has to face one of the mysteries of the town? ¿Will she find what she is looking for?
1. Chapter 1: Coming back

Chapter one: Coming back

_Phone call_

_"Hello? It's two in the morning, Why did you call?"_

"_I need a favor_"

Two shadows were standing on the bus stop waiting for someone, they have stayed silent listening the sound of the leafs moved by the wind since they came.

Until one of them spoke "Are you going to tell me why did I put on pants?"

The other one kept watching the road and, though it wasn't a girl, with sharp voice responded "I have someone who is coming to stay here a while, and as you know, the place I live isn't the best of all.", He talked quietly however sounded a bit concerned.

"I know where you are going with this; if I accept, you owe me a favor and I get two hands more to work, right?" This wasn't a surprise from his part , in fact, it almost looked like the other one knew he was going to accept with that condition. He simply nodded and saw the bus arrive.

"By the way, who is this person we are talking about?" asked while the bus stopped.

"Her name is Aralía Trust." The door opened and from there appeared a girl with two suitcases, she stepped out the bus then recognized one of the men on the sidewalk, she smiled while got closer. She greeted them and said.

_**"It is good to be back"**_

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know it's (exaggeratedly) short but this is just the beginning


	2. Chapter 2: Who are you?

Chapter two: Who are you?

The next morning, Aralía woke up early because she heard the sound of a squeal, and because of the Mr. Pines's yells to something rooting through the trash.

Yet instead of getting up, she remembered the warnings that she's been told last night.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"You must not trust anyone nor anything in this town, only in the family you are going to live" Said with a serious face the man watching that no one listen the conversation._

_"Why is that?" She asked with a slight frown._

_"You are going to be discovering why through the time here my little, now tell me, how it was your travel?" The man's face softened with the change of subject, and the girl decided not to ask anymore about that, at least not to him._

_End of the Flashback_

* * *

I sat on the bed and stood there for a moment, ¿What could be so bad about Gravity Falls? ¿The town has changed that much?. I shook my head and left those thoughts for later. I make my way to the bathroom to comb my hair, only god knows what could happen if I don't do it one day.

Five minutes later, after wash my face and hands, I head to the kitchen where Mr. Pines is looking at the window with the broom in hand. I go in but he doesn't notice I am here until he turns around.

"Hey kid, I see you rise early, my niece and nephew must be waking up in a few minutes" Mr. Pines says. I nod and sit on a chair next to the table with the door in the right side and the window in the left.

There are three dishes with pancakes and, two bottles of syrup in a side of the table.

We hear footsteps coming and two voices, I can't say who's but I bet we'll have some introductions now. They were chatting about a hang out into the forest.

"Do you think I should bring my grappling hook?" Said a girl's voice, they were getting closer.

"I'm not sure, Mabel, maybe you should leave it here at the Shack" Answered almost stuttering another one, which I guess it's a boy's voice.

"I'll bring it anyway" Mabel, how the boy has called her, told him seeming to not care about the words he said.

The boy was about to speak but they were standing on the door and he has already noticed me unlike Mabel who was staring at him "What?" She spoke as followed his gaze to find me, then formed an "O" with her mouth.

"Sorry but, Who are you?" He cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. Well I think it was my fault for arriving so suddenly and I might have the same reaction if I woke up one day and one stranger were in the kitchen.

"My name is Aralía Trust " I said without moving from where I was yet looking at them. "And could you tell us why are you here?" "Dipper, it's rude to ask" Mabel "whispered" next to his question. "She is going to stay here for a while as a favor" Mr. Pines said of nowhere, I think they didn't see him behind the door of the fridge because they startled a bit.

"Grunkle Stan?.. Since when you do favors? Are you in a good mood?" Mabel gasped as started to throw him questions.

"How long have you been there?" Dipper asked this time. "Kid, these are my niece and nephew, Mabel and Dipper" He pointed while he named them ignoring their questions. "What are you two waiting there? An invitation to the breakfast?" I haven't noticed they still stood on the door. They headed to the table and sat on the chairs of the other tip.

In the breakfast all of us remained silent, hearing only the sound of the silverware against the dishes. Until I spoke.

"What it's a Grunkle?"

* * *

A/N: Hey!

Well, the past week I've been wondering if I should put a title to every chapter or just leave them like "Chapter (insert number here)" , I'll start but if it is too spoiler in the story I won't put any.

Write you later (xD


	3. Chapter 3: Wander in the woods

Chapter three: Wander in the woods.

Dipper P.O.V.

It's weird the fact that Grunkle Stan left someone stay in the Shack. He said he was doing it as a favor so he is probably going to get something out of this, I wonder who would be that person.

We finished the breakfast when I told Mabel to chat outside. "What do you think we should do? She is a complete stranger" I said glancing one window. Mabel sat on the grass plucking a flower "Come on Dipper, maybe she could be our new friend" I leaned against a tree. "That's a terrible idea, 'Trust no one' remember?" I said pointing where the journal number 3 was. "Trust no one, but what about Wendy or Candy and Grenda? They are my friends and they are from Gravity Falls"

"I don't know" I sighed trying to figure out what to do.

"Tell you what, We will befriend with her and we will see if you can trust her". She took out a hand standing up the floor.

"What do you mean by 'if I can trust her'?"

"I have a good feeling about her and she does seem like she will be a great friend" Smiled still waiting with her hand.

"I think I am going to regret this but.." I hold her hand as I close my eyes for a second, I can trust Mabel with this. I hear her steps running to the Mystery Shack. I open my eyes. What is she thinking?

* * *

We were walking through the forest. The three of us. This couldn't be weirder.

"My name's Mabel and I like sweaters" Smiled. And it turned weirder.. "Okay? though you already know, my name is Aralia and I am here to visit the town I lived when I was born" She commented oddly. Mabel stared at me and whispered "Your turn" I frowned at her but I sighed "My name is Dipper and I like mysteries"

Aralía P.O.V.

It was obvious Dipper didn't want me here, so I was going to try to be kind and go somewhere not here "Would you mind if I explore by myself? Because I am gonna slow you, so.." I try to walk a few steps away from them.

"Wait!" I turn around and see two worried faces which change in a second to smiles "You are not going to slow us down" He declared "Yeah! Come on, we got things to see this path! The opposite of that path" They were now both by my side pushing me onwards. "Are you two okay?" They sounded alarmed by something.

"What?! We are okay! It's not like we were hiding some creature from you" Mabel remarked. "What? I never said you were" I was going to look back but they stopped me. "Don't turn back!" Dipper exclaimed. I glanced at him frowning " Why not?" He stuttered a little but Mabel spoke for him "Because that's bad luck"

"I don't believe in luck" I tried again but they were holding me back tight. "Can you let me go?" I asked politely.

In the moment they did I turned around to see ... "We can explain!" "Please don't freak out" Both shouted. "Explain what? There's nothing there, What's going on with you?" I glared them crossing my arms. "Uhm.. Nothing.. We just-" "Believe in luck too much" Again, she finished his sentence.

"They are acting suspicious" I thought still. "Fine, I believe you" Relieved they sighed "But, I want you to tell me, what else is bad luck."

They flinched. Bingo.

"Putting a.. sweater the wrong way round?"Responded lowering her voice. "And?"

"Opening a umbrella in a ladder?" Dipper said hesitantly.

"Wrong. I don't believe in luck, but that doesn't mean I don't know about it" I stood serious in front of them.

None P.O.V.

"I won't beg for answers, what was behind me?" They observed each other like expecting the other to reply. "It was a.. big spider, yes, they are very common around here and we thought that you would be scared" Dipper played with his fingers as he made up a lie.

She waited for a couple seconds, analizing what he stated. "It makes sense, but don't make such a problem the next time" Aralía smiled brightly. "Wait, you forgive us?" She nodded marching a bit "Weren't we going to walk?"

* * *

A few hours later they were still in the forest but not too deep. "So.. What do you do for fun around here?" Aralía asked, walking in front of them, not knowing about their trouble.

"¡KNIT! Hum.. I do that." Mabel answered faster than his twin "And read, I read, nothing more!" She looked at them. "What do you read and knit? Only sweaters and mystery?" Taking a peek back, Dipper was rubbing his neck and Mabel had a leaf of a tree. "Yes.." Glancing around, there were a few crystals in the ground "I don't get to see things like this everyday, and they are not pieces of a broken bottle." She thought, she took one and saved it in her bag.

Aralía suddenly stopped, getting Dipper and Mabel bumped with her. "Wha- Why did you stop?" Mabel questioned her. "Don't speak too loud" She whispered showing them the back. " Why? What's wrong?" Dipper lowered his tone confused. "We've got to hide somewhere, I think there's a bear near the bushes."

Mabel grabbed their hands and took out her grappling hook, flying out the situation and near the Shack. "GRAPPLING HOOK!"

Once they landed, and unfolded their hands. They were looking each other with stunned eyes.

"That was...Awesome! You have to teach me how to use that!" Aralía was smiling at Mabel enthusiastic. "Want to try it?" Mabel smiled back to her handing the grappling hook "Can I?"

Dipper was lost in his thoughts, even to hear Mabel or Aralía go away. He was worried about the fact that the multi-bear could be out of his cave.

* * *

A.N.:

Oh well, I lost the track of time .. and wrote more than 1000 words... and I'M SO HAPPY! (Don't pay attention to this, it's a weird note xd


End file.
